User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue Chapter 13
~~Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location~~ Ember pulled a photograph out of her glove compartment. It depicted the day her and Phoenix brought their son Blaze home for the first time. Phoenix wore a Nirvana paint job with his signature flames. Ember's hospital gown covered a beautiful multicolored flower/flame paint job. In her tires was a newborn Blaze, with a flame themed binky in his mouth. Blaze..... Ember could hardly her precious boy was already twenty five years old. It felt like the photograph in her tires was taken yesterday. Ember hoped beyond hope that her precious boy was okay, and not risking his life to rescue her and Phoenix. Who was Ember kidding? When it came to perseverance, Blaze was definitely his father's child. He had probably figured out where they were and started formulating a rescue mission. This relieved Ember, of course as a truck being held hostage, but as a mother, it worried her to no end. If her only son became injured or even died trying to rescue her, Ember would never forgive herself. Despite the hour, sleep was the last thing on Ember's mind. The opposite could be said about her husband, who slumbered peacefully next to her. Even after 27 years of marriage, Ember still struggled to fathom how her husband could sleep at a time like this. There they were, being held against their will, and Phoenix was sleeping without a care in the world. ("Well, at least *one* of us will be getting sleep tonight....") Ember rolled the ocean blue eyes she had passed on to her son as the man she married snored and drooled beside her. This caused Ember to wonder if her son was getting any sleep. As much as she hoped he was, she wouldn't blame him (though it would greatly concern her) if he wasn't. Ember knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep if her parents were being held hostage. Ember began to pace the room she and her husband shared as her thoughts became fixated on Blaze. She loved her son more than anything in the world, and would give her own life for his safety if the need ever arose. Ember had promised herself the moment she found out she was pregnant that no harm would ever befall her son. Now, twenty five years after the fact, he was probably out there risking his life to bring her and her husband home. ("If Blaze is out there looking for us, then that means AJ is with him!") Ember's eyes widened in horror as the realization hit her like a freight train. It was common knowledge that Blaze and AJ were inseparable-one was never seen without the other. Ember was proud of her son for developing such a close friendship, especially considering the vast age gap, but relationships like the one Blaze and AJ share can be a double edged sword in situations such as this, where any error could mean loss of life at worst, and she and Phoenix imprisoned for eternity at best. Neither outcome was desirable, of course, but, if she was ever forced to choose, she would take the former over the latter in a heartbeat. Ember took some deep breaths, finally realizing that she was getting ahead of herself. Singing always made her feel better, and as ling as she whispered, she wouldn't wake her husband, nor alert any of the guards. After warming up her voice as quietly as possible, Ember began to sing: Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow Bless you with love for the road that you go May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet And may you need never to banish misfortune May you find kindness in all that you meet Chorus: May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay May you bring love and may you bring happiness Be loved in return to the end of your days Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay Chorus Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay... Ember felt a proverbial weight lift off her as she quietly sang. By the time she had finished, a yawn had already forced itself out of her throat. Ember drover over to the bed that she was sharing with her husband, (hopefully temporarily) and snuggled up under the covers. Ember felt Phoenix hug her in his sleep, a gesture she happily returned. "I remember that song. It was the only thing that would put Blaze to sleep the first few months." Phoenix whispered. "The *first few months?* He's 25 and it *still* works." Ember joked. "How do you know it still works?" "Well, sometimes when he can't sleep-Wait a minute-Have you been awake this whole time?" "No, I was asleep. Those golden pipes of yours certainly helped." Phoenix reassured, smirking at his wife lovingly. Ember rolled her eyes. Even after almost 30 years of marriage, Phoenix was still the same charmer she dated in high school. "What woke you then?" "Would you believe me if I said it was my radio?" Ember's eyes widened in shock and her jaw hung agape. "Babe?" Phoenix called, nudging her. "..............." ("Good going, Phoenix, you broke your wife.") Phoenix thought as he performed the Monster Machine equivalent of a face palm. "Babe, you okay?" Phoenix asked, repeating the same action as before. "Run that by me again, my love?" Ember spoke so softly, she was almost whispering. "I asked if you were okay." "No, about what woke you up." "Oh, that! My radio. I have 20 missed calls from Blaze." "20 mi-?!" Phoenix muffled his wife with a tire. "Do you want the servants tending to our summer home in Hawaii to hear you? Yes, I have 20 missed calls from him. You probably have the same amount." Ember checked her own radio, only to find that Phoenix's guess was spot on, much to her horror. Blaze had tried contacting them 40 times in total and neither of them were able to respond. Her poor baby was probably a nervous wreck by now, and if raising Blaze for 18 years taught her one thing, it was that he could only carry stress for so long before he cracked under the pressure. And them ignoring his calls only added fuel to the proverbial fire. It was decided. They needed to contact their son, and they had to do it now. "Phoenix." "Yeah, sweetheart?" "Are you getting any signal here?" "Couple bars. You?" "I'm getting the same. We have to send Blaze a message, now." "Babe, I'm just as worried about him as you are, but it's 3:45 in the-aaand you're already writing it." Phoenix heard typing, the sound of the message being sent, and then silence. He slowly drove over to check on his wife, only to discover that she had fallen asleep shortly after writing the note. Phoenix gently towed his wife to bed, tucked her in with a kiss, and quickly fell asleep. Category:Blog posts